Pirates of the Caribbean (2016 Remake)
Pirates of the Caribbean is a 2016 swashbuckler fantasy action adventure film, which is a remake of the 2003 film Pirates of the Caribben: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The film stars Robert Downey Jr., Henry Cavill, Rosamund Pike and Gary Oldman amonst others, was directed by Edgar Wright Martin Campbell, produced by Nira Park with music by James Horner. The film was followed by two sequels, Pirates 2: Into the Abyss and Pirates 3: The Darkest Hour. Plot Governor Weatherby Swann (Timothy Dalton) is sailing to Port Royal in Jamaica with his daughter Elizabeth when they spot a burning ship in the distance. As they survey the carnage, a ghostly ship is briefly seen vanishing into the fog, which one of the crewmen recognizes as the Black Pearl. A young man, Will Turner, is found clinging on to a plank of wood and adrift. He is pulled on board and Elizabeth notices a gold medallion he is wearing around his neck and swipes it to prevent the boy from being identified as a pirate and persecuted. Eight years later, Elizabeth (Rosamund Pike) meets with Commodore James Norrington (Joseph Fiennes) at the fort overlooking the bay. The two talk briefly, before Norrington proposes to Elizabeth. Shocked, Elizabeth faints and falls right into the bay. The medallion, which she nows wears around her neck, emits a mysterious pulse when she lands in the water. Meanwhile, a mysterious man (Robert Downey, Jr.) arrives in Port Royal, and to srteal an small ship, gets in an non-end talking with guards Mullroy and Murtogg (Nick Frost and Simon Pegg) However, he spots Elizabeth falling. Although he saves her, Norrington approaches and spots a mark on the man's arm used by the East India Trading Company to identify pirates. The man turns Elizabeth into his hostage and is able to escape. The shady pirate hides in a blacksmith's workshop, only to run into the blacksmith's apprentice; Will Turner (Henry Cavill). The man introduces himself as Captain Jack Sparrow, but when Will realises that he is a pirate, he attacks him and a swordfight. Eventually, Norrington and his comrades bust in and distract Jack, allowing Will to knock him out. That night, an ship known as the Black Pearl emerges from the fog and lays siege to Port Royal, and it's vicious crew invades, led by an big pirate named Bo'Sun (Djimon Housou). Sensing the medallion, they make their way to Elizabeth herself. While Governor Swann distracts them. However she is spot by crew members and also uncle and nephew Pintel (Timothy Spall and glass-eye Raggetti (Thomas Sangster), who capture her, not before Elizabeth demanding parley. In the ship, she meet the captain of the Black Pearl; Hector Barbossa (Gary Oldman). When Barbossa asks her what her name is, Elizabeth fears that the knowledge she is the governor's daughter could put her at even more risk, and gives her name as "Turner." Elizabeth is then made a prisoner of the Black Pearl. Elsewhere, Will himself witnesses Elizabeth's abduction. He fails in his efforts to convince Commodore Norrington and the Royal Navy to pursue the Black Pearl immediately, in spite of Norrington's own feelings for Elizabeth, and he decides to concentrate more on strategy than immediate action. Without much choice, Will turns to the only person with any knowledge of piracy; Jack Sparrow. After breaking Jack out of prison, the two steal the Navy's fastest ship; the Interceptor. They head for the lawless island of Tortuga and assemble a crew of outlaws to man the ship, led by Joshamee Gibbs (Alfred Molina), an old friend and former pirate, who is now spenting his life cleaning the pig crap on an saloon. Jack Sparrow begins with Gibbs himself, promising 'real' cash this time. After discussion, Gibbs accepts. Secondly, Jack heads to an bar, where an female pirate called Anamaria (Alice Braga) is seen fighting against multiple pirates, and winning from all. After Jack remembering Ana that she had an old deal with him, she takes her way and head to the Interceptor. In the mines of Tortuga, Jack finds his old friend Marty (Peter Dinklage) who he said that fought in The East India Trading Company along him. Marty immediatly accepts his offer. Lastly, Jack heads to an old penthouse, where he mets with an old mute pirate, Cotton (Ian McKellen), whose feelings are translated via an parrot of his. According to Jack he is one of the best at identifying land. Cotton agreeds, along with the Parrot. They then set out to catcht the Black Pearl and rescue Elizabeth, while Barbossa sets sail for the legendary Isla de Muerta. On the Black Pearl, Elizabeth is forced to dine with Barbossa, who explains the story of the Black Pearl. The ship was once captained by Jack Sparrow, until Barbossa led a mutiny against Jack and left him stranded on a desert island with only a loaded pistol (as per the pirate's code, this was for Jack to kill himself with). Jack escaped the island and kept the one shot, planning to use on Barbossa. Meanwhile, the mutinous crew had landed on Isla de Muerta and stolen the ancient Aztec treasure hidden within. However, the treasure turned out to be cursed, and the crew became immortal. They also lost any physical feeling, leaving them unable to enjoy things such as food, drunk and women. Bootstrap Bill Turner, the only crew member who was against the mutiny, decided that the crew deserved such a punishment for what they did to Jack and gave a coin of the treasure to his son, Will, before sending him away. Enraged, Barbossa tied Bootstrap to a cannon and threw him overboard, leaving him trapped on the bottom of the sea without the release of death. Only after doing so, however, did Barbossa learn that Boostrap's blood was required to lift the curse. Barbossa reveals that Elizabeth's medallion is the final piece of the treasure, and believing her to be a "Turner" thinks he can use her blood to lift the curse. On Isla de Muerta, Barbossa draws blood for Elizabeth's palm and annoints the medallion before dropping it into the chest. In order to see if the curse is lifted, Barbossa shoots one of his men, but it had no effect. Elizabeth is forced to finally reveal that she isn't the child of Bootstrap Bill. Meanwhile, Jack and Will also arrive on the island and Will manages to rescue Elizabeth and get her back to the Interceptor, but Jack becomes seperated and is captured by Barbossa. On the Interceptor, Elizabeth explains her experiences to Will, and they deduce that Will's blood is needed to lift the curse. On the Black Pearl, Jack saves himself from execution by revealing that he knows the location of the real Turner. Before he can give Barbossa such precious information however, a battle begins between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, which ends with the Black Pearl sinking the Interceptor. The crew, as well as Will and Elizabeth, are captured and brought to Barbossa. To save them, Will reveals his true identity but orders the the crew, along with Elizabeth, be let go unharmed, by threatening to shoot himself and fall overboard, robbing the pirates of what they need to break the curse. Barbossa agrees, but applies a loophole and maroons Jack and Elizabeth on Black Sam's Spit, the same place Jack was abandoned a decade ago. Will is taken to Isla de Muerta. On the island, Elizabeth starts a signal fire to notify passers-by of her location. They are eventually rescued by Norrington on the Dauntless. Elizabeth struggles to convince Norrington to go after the Black Pearl and rescue Will, but he eventually sees how worried she is and agrees to save Will. Soon, both the crew of the Black Pearl and the Dauntless are back at Isla de Muerta. Jack convinces Norrington to have his men lie in wait in order to ambush the cursed crew while Jack enters the caves and lures them out. Jack then goes in and meets Barbossa, informing him that the Navy is waiting to ambush them, so he is better off killing the crew before lifting the curse so that they can remain immortal. Jack secretly plans to spill Will's blood while they battle the crew of the Dauntless, so that the evil pirates will perish in the showdown. However, Barbossa sends his men to sneak up on the Dauntless crew by walking on the seabed. This leads to a massive battle breaking out on board the ship. Elizabeth sneaks into the cave and witnesses the duel between Will and some of Barbossa's men as well as between Jack and Barbossa himself. Barbossa finally pulls his pistol out and prepares to shoot her in anger, when suddenly he is shot in the chest by Jack. Barbossa mocks him, telling him that he has wasted his one shot. Will then shouts that he didn't waste it, dropping the medallion annointed with his blood into the chest, breaking the curse. Barbossa, now mortal, succumbs to his wound and falls to the ground dead. Outside, Norrington's forces finally prevail and the crew of the Black Pearl is defeated. Any remaining pirates, realising that they are now mortal, surrender and are arrested. Back at Port Royal, the law forces Norrington to hang Jack as a pirate. Will, however, rescues Jack and sets him free, believing that he does not deserve to die because of his lifestyle. Witnessing this fearless act, Elizabeth is unable to ignore her feelings anymore and professes her love to Will. Norrington acknowledges their love and agrees that he won't stand in the way, and pardons Will for freeing Jack. They all watch as Jack, on the run from the guards, jumps over the fort and falls into the water. Norrington calls off the chase, telling his men that Jack is more than likely dead before shooting Will and Elizabeth a sly smile. Elsewhere, Jack is pulled out of the water by his new crew on board the reclaimed Black Pearl and sets sail in search of more adventures. An post-credits scene showns Barbossa's monkey looking for treasure in the pit, as an misterious figure is seen dragging Barbossa's body out of the cave via lake. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Jack Sparrow *Henry Cavill as Will Turner * Rosamund Pike as Elizabeth Swann *Timothy Dalton as Weatherby Swann *Gary Oldman as Hector Barbossa *Joseph Fiennes as James Norrington *Alfred Molina as Joshamee Gibbs *Peter Dinklage as Marty *Alice Braga as Anamaria *Ian McKellen as Cotton **Ian McKellen as the voice of Cotton's parrot *Thomas Sangster as Raggetti *Timothy Spall as Pintel *Colin Firth as Theodore Groves *Simon Pegg and Nick Frost as Murtogg and Mullroy *Djimon Housou as Bo'Sun *Shane Ranji as Clubba *Steven Ogg as Grapple Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Remakes Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Live-action films Category:Articles by Yan Silva Galan Category:Swashbucklers Films